


Always a Place

by PlutoRoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethan leaving, M/M, Mention of cannon character death, Tumblr Prompt, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post from thedevilmonkey "Why was there not a scene of Scott telling Ethan theres always a place for him in Beacon Hills and his pack should he ever need it!!!???!?!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Place

Ethan looked around the apartment him and his brothers had shared for most of the time they had spent in Beacon Hills. It was the last time Ethan would see the place, now that he was leaving the town for good. With him and Danny broken up, and Aiden...there was nothing there for the former alpha.

Picking up his bag, Ethan turned to leave the apartment, and all the memories it held.

When Ethan opened the door, he was met with Scott, getting ready to knock on the door. Sheepishly, Scott put his hand down and spoke. "I hoped I'd catch you before you left."

"What do you want, Scott?" Ethan asked.

"Why are you leaving?" Scott blurted out, cutting to the chase.

Ethan blinked, surprised by the question. "There's nothing left for me," he replied.

"Sure there is," Scott told him, "There's Danny, and finishing school, and...um...lacrosse?" Scott realized there wasn't really many reasons.

"First off, Danny isn't a reason. He broke up with me because he doesn't think he can date a werewolf," Ignoring Scott's shout of disbelieve that Danny knew, Ethan continued. "I don't need to finish high school, me and Ai...we got our GEDs a year ago. And I was only interested in lacrosse to be with Danny. With us broken up, and my brother dead, I can't stay. There's no place for me here"

Scott looked down, realizing there really wasn't a reason for Ethan to stay. "If that's the way you feel, I'm not going to stop you from going."

"Thank you." Ethan turned around and closed the door.

"Just...make sure you take care of yourself, alright?" Scott asked. "Try not to kill anyone, or get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best," Ethan promised. "And can to watch out for Danny?"

"Of course," Scott agreed.

Ethan smiled at the other wolf

"And..." Scott bit his lip, stopping Ethan in his tracks, "If you ever need help, or if you're in the area, come back. There _is_ always a place for you in Beacon Hills. A place in my pack."

Blinking, Ethan stared at the true alpha. "Thank you."

"No thanks needs," Scott assured him

Ethan nodded awkwardly before speaking again. "Good bye, Scott."

"Bye, Ethan."

So Ethan turned to leave Scott and Beacon Hills. _Maybe I will come back_ the omega thought to himself _One day._


End file.
